


Watching Eyes

by Caliax



Category: Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliax/pseuds/Caliax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after they come out as a couple, Idina and Kristin get invited to do a couples photoshoot.  </p><p>Shameless Chenzel smut. </p><p>Thanks to voidstuff/behindthec for uhm headcanons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Eyes

Kristin couldn't resist glancing to her left. Just ten feet away sat her lover and partner. She watched as stylists twisted and pinned her love’s silky mane of hair, exposing her exquisite, delectable neck. They were both dressed similarly. Or rather, undressed. Both were practically naked, with flowing, diaphanous strips of translucent ribbons strategically draped over them to cover them. The nudity bothered neither of them; Kristin had done a nude photoshoot before and Idina had bared her perfectly sculpted body for several films.

Kristin trembled, but wasn’t sure quite exactly why. It was likely a mixture of several things, most of which probably having to do with the stunning woman getting ready in the chair to her left.

But there was no more time for thoughts, as the photographer was calling them to places. Kristin looked at Idina one more time. Idina looked back, her playful smirk telling Kristin all that she needed to know.

Kristin shivered.

* * *

 

They’d gotten the call in bed. Kristin had been lying on Idina, her messy blonde hair splayed over Idina’s torso. They were luxuriating in the glorious afterglow of their lovemaking. The covers were strewn about, exposing their naked bodies to the early morning sun. Idina’s hand lay just under her breasts, occasionally drifting up to play at her nipple. Their bliss was disturbed by the ringing of the old landline phone that still rested on the bedside table.

“No don’t answer it!” Kristin said.

But it was too late, as Idina had already reached over and answered the phone.

“Hello? Who is this?”

“Hello Miss Menzel. This is Mark Sanchez, from GQ magazine.” A smooth, Ivy League voice cut across the line.

“Uhm hi Mark, what is it you wanted?” Just after she finished that sentence, she whispered to Kristin, “Be quiet.” Kristin wasn’t sure what she meant, until she felt a hand drift between her lips and begin stroking at her folds.

“Every year we do a photoshoot of the year’s hottest couple and I was wondering if you and Miss Chenoweth would be interested in being that couple? Is she there? I would love to speak to both of you.”

“No, Kristin is…occupied at the moment. But please, tell me more.” Idina said nonchalantly.

Kristin was completely gone. Two of Idina’s fingers were buried inside of her while her palm ground down on her clit. That, combined with Idina’s low, raspy voice in her ear and the danger of being heard was already sending her perilously close to the edge. She was certain the man was speaking words, but she could barely make them out as Idina had begun curling her fingers inside of her, sending waves of pleasure to shake through her. Just as she was about to come, Idina clamped her other hand over her mouth. Kristin writhed on top of Idina as Idina continued to fuck her. She couldn’t tell when one orgasm ended and the other began. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore and gently nudged at Idina’s arm to motion her to stop. Slowly, Idina’s motions wound down, and Kristin let out a final shuddering gasp as the hand was lifted from her mouth.

“So…so what was the call about?” Kristin gasped out.

“I think I just accepted GQ’s couple of the year photoshoot.”

“Oh. Well alright then.” With that, Kristin flipped on top of Idina and gave her a coquettish smile.

“Your turn.”

* * *

 

“Idina could you place your hands on Kristin’s hips?” The photographer was calling out instructions a short distance away.

Kristin felt Idina acquiesce. Idina was behind her, and Kristin could feel her hot breath on her neck. Idina’s warm hands grasped possessively at her hips, pulling them flush together. Idina’s supple body moulded against her back. Kristin could feel Idina’s naked breasts against her back, as they were uncovered by the slipping cloth. Kristin felt Idina grind their hips together, she could feel the heat emanating from Idina’s sex.

Idina was moving freely now, the photographer letting them. Her hands dragged up Kristin’s body and brushed aside the silk covering her breasts only to replace them with her hands. In response, Kristin reached back to squeeze Idina’s ass, hearing her growl lightly in response. Kristin threw her head back and arched her back, exposing her neck for Idina to kiss, which she did. Vaguely, she was aware that cameras were clicking, but in this moment she couldn’t bring herself to care.

She heard the photographer call for a break. Idina’s hands dropped, but not before giving Kristin’s nipple a light pinch. Kristin responded by digging her nails lightly into Idina’s ass. They separated, casually pulling the strips of cloth back in place. Idina sauntered off, throwing her head over her shoulder to give Kristin one last smouldering look.

_Oh it’s on._

* * *

 

Kristin was pressed against Idina’s left side. The photographer had asked them to recreate the Wicked poster pose. Kristin pressed her body tightly against Idina’s, making sure that Idina could feel the press of her breasts. Kristin had one leg provocatively wrapped around Idina’s.

Kristin raised her left hand to Idina’s ear and whispered, “Don’t react.” Simultaneously, her right hand slipped under Idina’s slight silk covering and moved between Idina’s legs. From this angle, no one could see. Kristin teased mercilessly, casually sliding her finger up and down. It was too gentle to provide any real relief, and only served to cause Idina’s breath to hitch. For her part, Idina barely reacted. Only Kristin could tell from her familiarity with Idina’s body and the tensing of Idina’s shoulders. She also began nipping at Idina’s ear under the cover of her hand, standing on her tiptoes to do so.

Thankfully for Idina, the photographer called for another break so that he could adjust lighting on the bed. Regretfully, Kristin disentangled her limbs from Idina’s. She gave Idina a smirk before putting her finger in her mouth and slowly cleaning herself off.

Kristin gave a wicked smirk, knowing that she had won this round. The two of them threw on robes and walked to the break table.

“You know, I’ve really corrupted you.” Idina said with a shit eating grin on her face.

“Hey I was plenty naughty before I met you!” Kristin protested.

“Yeah? You shove your head under your friend’s skirt a lot in Broken Arrow?”

“Oh, like we were ever just friends. I saw the way you had your eyes all over my girls after the first month of rehearsal.”

“And in the second month I had more than just my eyes.” Idina was incorrigible when she was allowed to be herself. “Besides the way you kept ‘accidentally’ slapping my ass was total bullshit.”

“I was just offering my support as a friend. Not my fault you’re a pervert.”

Just then, the photographer called them back.

Determined to get the last word, Idina said with a laugh, “Mmm yes, it was certainly _very_ friendly support.”

* * *

 

Kristin’s earlier victory did not last long. Walking to the bed, Idina had detoured to the photographer and suggested something. Kristin hoped that it would not be particularly daring…but also hoped that it was. The photographer nodded, no doubt pleased with their…zeal.

“Alright Kristin, I want you to lie against the headboard. Put your palms flat against the bed. Idina, you’re going to be on all fours. Run with it, go wild.” The photographer directed.

Idina gave an evil smirk at that. Kristin took her place at the head of the bed among the scattered rose petals. Ever so slowly, Idina crawled up the foot of the bed. She stopped to nip gently at Kristin’s ankle before soothing it with a gentle kiss. Slowly, she moved up to repeat the action on the side of Kristin’s knee. Idina moved up to Kristin’s inner thigh, glancing up at Kristin’s hooded eyes and giving her an evil smirk. But she continued to Kristin’s hip instead. Idina made her way up until she had her hands on either side of the headboard, and Kristin lying below her looking all the part of a virgin sacrifice.

Kristin breathed heavily from her position underneath Idina. There was something so attractive, so primal, about being helpless under a loved one. Normally Kristin would feel uncomfortable not being in a position of control, but she knew she could unquestionably trust Idina. Having Idina hovering over her, looking so dominant and powerful sent a wave of arousal deep into her core. She looked like an angel, descended from the heavens to take what pleasure she pleased. Around them, various photographers were taking photos, but all Kristin noticed was Idina’s wide pupils, dark with arousal.

The moment was briefly paused when the photographer began uttering instructions for the next shot.

“Kristin, can you hold up the sheet and just barely cover yourself? And Idina, you go up behind her and wrap your arms around her waist. Kinda like that first shot, but kneeling down.”

Kristin shivered in anticipation. She kneeled on the bed, her legs spread a shoulder width apart. The sheet was pulled flush to her chest, but just barely covering her nipples. Assistants came over to adjust the sheet to perfection, so that she perfectly embodied the sultry starlet. Idina kneeled behind her, her knees widening so that she could press as close as she could against Kristin. Initially, her hands were wrapped tightly around Kristin’s waist, but the moment the assistants were gone Idina’s hands began drifting downwards. One hand trailed hotly over Kristin’s shaved mound, while the other teased at a particularly sensitive spot on Kristin’s right hip. Idina’s movements were tantalizingly slow so as not to disturb the sheet and alert the other people. Ever so slowly, one of Idina’s hands cupped Kristin’s moist sex. Kristin barely reacted, keeping her face in the perfect expression for the cameras. She still didn’t react when Idina slipped a finger inside her.

Idina established this achingly slow rhythm. It was momentarily broken when the photographer asked them to pose, but always, Idina’s hand would find its way back between Kristin’s legs.

Kristin felt like she was simultaneously dying and floating all at once. It was an exquisite torture to be so aroused but also be unable to express it. Years upon years of falsehood meant that the painted face came on just as naturally as the real one. But slowly, ever so damn slowly, in every conceivable manner, Idina breaking down the walls.

Kristin was so close, she could feel it and she knew Idina could feel it too. But, as if by the grace of God (although what he would be doing here Kristin couldn’t fathom), the photographer called for an end to the shoot. Almost begrudgingly, Idina withdrew her finger from Kristin’s sex and got off the bed.

She let out a sigh, before cheekily whispering, “Hold out my sweet.”

Breathing heavily, Kristin shakily got to her feet. She looked at Idina to see her lick off her finger, mirroring Kristin’s action from earlier.

Quickly, the two of them changed, not bothering to use the available shower. Kristin could read the bare desire apparent in Idina’s eyes and imagined her eyes reflected the same. Saying their goodbyes to the crew, they practically sprinted to Idina’s SUV.

Throwing open the backdoor, Kristin jumped in, landing on her back. Idina got in quickly after her, planting a searing kiss on Kristin’s lips.

“God I’ve been wanting to do that for hours.” Idina rasped.

“Shut up and tear off my clothes.”

The two of them raced to divulge themselves of all their clothing. Blouses found their way in the trunk, and on the floor, bras were flung on to the driver’s seat and steering wheel and a pair of jeans and a skirt landed somewhere near the glove compartment. Both of them had thankfully worn ballet slippers so those were quickly slipped off on to the floor. Kristin was about to take off Idina’s panties, but before she could Idina tore off Kristin’s and buried two fingers deep in Kristin’s sex.

Kristin keened in pleasure and scrambled to find something to hold on to. But before she could, Idina grabbed her hands and pinned it to the door. Idina was fucking her hard and fast, and all Kristin could do was wrap her legs around Idina’s back and hold on as tight as she could. Kristin let out a soft moan with every thrust of Idina’s fingers, feeling herself quickly approaching the edge with every movement. As if sensing her need, Idina canted her mouth downwards to fuse their lips together in a heady kiss. Almost simultaneously, Idina pressed her thumb on to Kristin’s clit and began rubbing circles.

Briefly breaking the kiss, Idina whispered, “Come for me baby.”

With one last thrust of Idina’s fingers, Kristin felt the first wave of her orgasm hit her. Idina didn’t stop moving, drawing out her orgasm with slow, languid motions. Kristin rode the wave of incredible euphoria. Over and over again, she moaned, “I love you”. When finally she’d stopped coming, Idina withdrew her fingers and licked them for the second time that day.

“Thank god I sprung for the tinted windows.” Idina said cheekily.

Kristin gave her a gentle slap on the ass before grabbing it with both hands and bringing it to her face.

-

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you want leave a kudo or review :) 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under the same name if you would like to interact with me.


End file.
